


The One Where Gabriel saves Sam from an Unwanted Date

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: The more than High School High School AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Gabriel, you graduated last year,” Sam pointed out when Gabriel plopped himself down at the lunch table.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Gabriel saves Sam from an Unwanted Date

“Gabriel, you graduated last year,” Sam pointed out when Gabriel plopped himself down at the lunch table.

“Hey, at least I got a visitor’s pass this time,” Gabriel declared, pointing at the white sticker plaster on the front of his shirt. The older boy reached over and scooped pudding from Jo’s plate with his finger, licking it off. Jo narrowed her eyes.

“Shurley, what makes you think you can just take my pudding?” she demanded.

“Didn’t we have this argument all last year, Joanna?” Gabriel sighed, laying his head down on the table.

“Yes, we did. And the summer didn’t change how I feel about you just taking my pudding,” She turned to her right. “Balthazar, talk to your cousin.”

“Gabriel, are you really so pathetic as to hang around a high school in your free time?” Balthazar asked in his condensing voice. Sam sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose as Dean and Cas came back to the table with bags of McDonald’s from their food run.

“Here’s your rabbit food,” Dean said, handing a bag off to Sam. Cas riffled through the bag in his hand, and produced an apple pie. He held it out to Gabriel, who smile and took it.

“You’re the best little brother, ya know that, Cassie?”

“I do not believe Jimmy is much competition for that spot, Gabriel,” Cas deadpanned, sitting down and pulling his burger out of the bag. “Michael texted me. Someone will need to pick up Anna from school today, and I have a meeting to attend.” Gabriel made a sound similar to a dying whale.

“I hate dealing with the line, man. Those housewives don’t know how to drive,” he whined. Dean sat down beside Cas and stuffed three fries in his mouth.

“I’ll pick her up when I get Adam,” he offered. Gabriel perked up, than narrowed his eyes.

“What’s the catch, Winchester?”

“You cover for Cas when I take him out on Saturday,” Dean answered after swallowing another few fries. Gabriel pursed his lips for a moment, than shrugged.

“That’s asking a lot, Dean-o. Michael’s pretty adamant about how Cas shouldn’t be allowed to see you.”

“What else do you want?”

“I want to take Samsquatch to a movie on Sunday,” Sam sat up, and glared at Gabriel.

“Dude, don’t I get a say-“

“Deal,” Dean held out his hand. Gabriel took it and shook. Sam sighed animatedly, getting up and mumbling about how he was going to go eat with Jess. That was, until he saw Ruby approaching. He looked around quickly, trying to find a place to hide, but it was too late.

“Hey, Sam,” she smiled.

“Um…hey, Ruby.”

“I was wondering if you were free on Sunday?”

“Sorry, sweetheart, he’s got plans with me,” Gabriel slung an arm over Sam’s shoulders. Ruby stared at them a moment, before grumbling something and walking away. Sam sighed in relief.

“You knew about that, didn’t you?”

“Crowley gave me a heads up,” Gabriel ruffled his hair. “See ya Sunday, kiddo.”


End file.
